10 Years Later
by 1italianbella
Summary: Sequel to 5 Years Later! What will happen to the Oken and Ryan families? and what will happen to Luke and Leslie? Bridget's POV
1. Chapter 1

**10 Years Later**

Bridget Oliver Oken here. Last time you heard about me I was 10. Now I am 20 years old. My parents Lilly and Oliver are 33 years old. My younger brother Luke is 15 years old. I tell you some other stuff you need to know. 6 years ago, my mom gave birth to my youngest sister, Lola Marie Oken. Now she is 9 years old. I love my younger siblings so much. Anyways, I followed in my dad's footsteps and went to UCLA, but not for soccer. I'm majoring in business, since I could earn a lot of money that way. My two best friends, Cody and Megan go there too. Back to my family. We are one happy family. I guess you can blame my big mouth for this. But hey! I was 5, how was I suppose to know my mom didn't want my dad to find out about me?

Ok you probably what about my Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake. (Their not really my aunt and uncle, I just been calling them that forever.) So their oldest daughter, Leslie, is the same age as Luke. Luke and Leslie always hang out with each other. Miley and Jake also have another daughter. Her name is Carson Hannah Ryan and she is 7 years old. They decided on picking a name people usually don't use and I love the name! Since my parents are the godparents of Leslie, Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake asked me to be Carson's godmother and I accepted. I love Carson so much. We hang out sometimes. This family is a pretty happy family.

Now let's get back to my life.

It's summer time now. So I'm at home. I sit there watching T.V. with Luke.

"What is this movie?" Luke asked.

"_High School Musical._" I told him.

"How old is this?" Luke asked.

"That came out when I was about your age Luke." mom said as she came in with Lola.

"Wow it's old." Luke said.

"Don't be making fun of my age." mom said.

"Or what?" Luke asked.

"You won't hang out with your friends ever again." mom laughed.

Luke laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mom went to open it.

"Aunt Lilly!" Carson yelled.

"Aunt Miley!" Lola yelled.

Carson hugged mom then ran to me and hugged me.

I picked Carson up.

"Hey Aunt Miley." I said giving her a hug.

"Carson, wanna go play in my play house?" Lola asked.

"Yes! Are you coming Bridget?" Carson asked.

"I can't fit in Lola's play house. I'm too big." I laughed.

"Ok." she said as I put her down.

Lola clasped Carson's hand and then ran to our backyard.

I sat back down on the couch.

"Where did Luke go?" I asked.

"He and Leslie went to go hang out with their friends." Aunt Miley said.

I nodded.

Mom and Miley started talking about stuff.

"How's Jake's new movie?" mom asked.

"Good I'm glad he doesn't leave the state as much to film." Aunt Miley said.

"That's good." mom said.

"Yeah." Aunt Miley said.

"What's wrong Miles?" mom asked.

"Well, Jake and I have been fighting recently." Aunt Miley said.

I put my full attention on them.

"Why?" mom asked.

"Because Mikayla is in Jake's movie and he doesn't understand that we hate each other." she said.

"How long has this been going on?" mom asked.

"Since I found out she was in it. Which was a month." she said.

"You've been fighting for a mouth?" mom asked.

Aunt Miley nodded.

"The sad thing was Leslie walked in when we were fighting once. I don't want her to get upset." she said.

"What's going to happen?" mom asked.

"I just got the divorce papers." Aunt Miley said.

My mouth dropped.

"What?!" I said.

Aunt Miley and mom looked at me.

"Our fighting hasn't got any better." she said.

I glared at Aunt Miley. I got up and walked out the door.

"Bridget!" I heard Aunt Miley yelled.

I sent Luke a text.

_Hey where r u now?_

He replied shortly.

_At the beach w/ Leslie._

I went over to the beach. Luke and Leslie were at Rico's. The place that has been there since my parents were Luke's age. I walked over to them.

"Hey I was just talking to Aunt Miley and mom." I said.

"You heard about their fighting didn't you?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I've been hearing them fight all the time. One time I walked in so they would stop." Leslie told me.

"Your mom doesn't want you to get upset." I told her.

"I know." Leslie said.

"Did you know?" I asked Luke.

"Yeah. For awhile, Leslie told me not to tell anyone." Luke said.

"There's one thing you didn't know." Leslie said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"My mom picked up divorce papers today." Leslie said.

"She said that." I said.

"You're parents can't get a divorce!" Luke exclaimed.

"I'll be mad if they do. I still remember their wedding." I said.

"What was it like?" Leslie asked.

"Beautiful. If it wasn't for that wedding and my big mouth, my parents wouldn't got together and Luke and Lola wouldn't be here." I said.

"I wish my parents would be happy again." Leslie said.

"I'll be here for you." Luke said as he hugged Leslie.

Leslie smiled. These two look cute together, but they aren't a couple. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I made a mistake!** **It's about how old Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Jake are. In "5 Years Later" they were all 23 and I forgot about the last chapter that took place 5 years later. In that chapter, they were 28 years old. So in this story their 38 years old! **

* * *

Stupid me! I didn't tell you what we all look like! I'll start with me first. I have most of my mom features except for my eyes, their my dad's. When I was little, I was the spitting image of my mom. But now, I look like my own self and not my mom. Luke has brown hair like my dad, my mom's eyes and nose, and he has my dad's mouth. He doesn't completely look like either one of my parents. Lola has the best hair color out of all the kids. Her hair is light brown, but with natural blonde highlights. Her features are a mix of my parents.

On to the Ryans. Leslie would look like Aunt Miley did as Hannah Montana did when she was 15 if it wasn't for her eyes and mouth. She has long blonde hair, like Hannah's, because of Uncle Jake. She has Uncle Jake's eyes and mouth. Carson has brown curly hair, Aunt Miley's eyes and mouth, and Uncle Jake's nose. That's pretty much it for everyone.

That night, I was sitting in my room reading a magazine. I was still mad that Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake are thinking about getting a divorce. Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bee? It's Leslie. Can you come over?" Leslie asked sounding sad.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents are fighting again."

"I'll be right over." I said before hanging up.

I got up and went downstairs.

"I'm going out." I said.

"Where?" dad asked.

"Out." I said.

"Would you tell me where?" dad asked.

"No." I said.

"Why?" dad asked.

"Because." I said.

"Oliver, let it be. She doesn't want to tell us." mom said.

"Fine. Just don't do anything bad." dad said.

"I won't. Promise." I said.

I walked out of my house and got in my car. Leslie needed me. We were like sisters. That's how close we are. I soon arrive at their mansion. It was bigger than my house. (Even if my dad is a soccer star.) I got the spare key and let myself in. The first thing I heard was screaming. I walked upstairs to Leslie's room. When I opened the door, Leslie said.

"Bridget!"

She gave me a hug.

We sat back on her bed.

"How's Carson doing?" I asked.

"She's sleeping. I put some Hannah music on, so she wouldn't hear." Leslie told me.

"You're a good big sister." I said.

Leslie smiled.

Suddenly, we heard something break in the kitchen.

"Oh look what you did! You made me drop a plate!" Aunt Miley yelled.

"Well, maybe if you would stop washing dishes that would have not happen!" Uncle Jake yelled.

"I've been trying to wash the dishes since dinner ended, which was an hour!" Aunt Miley yelled.

"After dinner, I put Carson to bed. I could tell they were going to fight." Leslie said.

"They've been fighting for an hour?" I asked.

Leslie nodded.

"Jake, you know what I did today?" Aunt Miley yelled.

"What?" Jake screamed.

"I picked up the divorce papers!" Aunt Miley yelled.

"Good!" Uncle Jake yelled.

Leslie and I both started crying. How could they get a divorce. They were so happy at their wedding. They've been married for 15 years!

"Jake, where are you going?" Aunt Miley yelled.

"I'm leaving!" Uncle Jake yelled.

"To where?" Aunt Miley yelled.

"To a friend's house!" Uncle Jake yelled.

"Which friend?" Aunt Miley yelled.

"It's not Mikayla. That's all I'm saying." Uncle Jake yelled.

"Fine! Leave! We need a break!" Aunt Miley yelled.

Leslie and I heard the front door slam. Then we heard some sobs.

"Let's go downstairs." I said.

Leslie nodded and we went downstairs.

Aunt Miley was at the sink washing dishes. She was crying.

"Mom?" Leslie asked.

Aunt Miley turned around.

"Hey Honey. Bridget? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Leslie wanted me to come over." I said.

"We heard you and dad fighting." Leslie said.

"So you know your father left." Aunt Miley said as she finished washing dishes.

"Where did he go?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know." Aunt Miley said as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

We all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bridget, do your parents know you're here?" Aunt Miley asked.

"No. I just said I was going out." I told her.

"I wish Jake and I could be like your parents." Aunt Miley said.

I smiled.

"I'll call and say you're here." Aunt Miley said.

"Tell them I'm staying over." I said.

Leslie smiled at me.

Aunt Miley dialed my house phone.

"Lilly?...Bridget is here, she's staying over...yes she's fine...yeah I'm fine too...ok bye!"

"She's ok with it." Aunt Miley said.

"Aunt Miley, how can you and Uncle Jake be unhappy? I remember how happy you two at your wedding." I said.

"People change." Aunt Miley said.

"What am I going to tell Carson?" Aunt Miley said.

"Just say you and dad are having problems." Leslie said.

I looked at Aunt Miley. I was hoping that everything would work out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day to a sleeping Leslie. As soon as I sat up, Leslie woke up. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"Anything for you." I smiled.

Leslie smiled.

"I think I better get home." I said.

"Do you have to?" Leslie asked.

I looked at the clock. _12:00 p.m._

"Yeah. My parents hate it when I spend past noon after sleeping over. They think I will 'extend the welcome.'" I said.

"Ok. Well, thanks for being there last night." Leslie said giving me another hug.

I said goodbye to Leslie, Carson, and Aunt Miley. I got into my car and drove home.

When I walked into my house, I saw a blonde hair person sleeping on the couch. Wait a minute. Is that mom? Are her and dad fighting too and mom slept on the couch all night? No that's a man. Wait. Who is that? I walk a little closer. I see his face. Uncle Jake?!

I walked upstairs. I notice my parents are in their bedroom. I knock on the door.

"Come in." mom said.

I walked in. Mom and dad are still in bed. Dad's arm around mom. Dad is in what he usually sleeps in, sweat pants and no shirt while mom is wearing a sweat pants and a tank top.

"Why are you still in bed?" I asked.

"We had a long night." dad said yawning.

"Does that explain why Uncle Jake is sleeping on our couch?" I asked.

Mom and dad looked at each.

"He came over late last night..." mom started.

"He said that he and Miley needed a little break. So we let him sleep here." dad finished.

"So why don't you try and fix their marriage? Their probably getting a divorce!" I yelled.

"Bridget, what can we do?" mom asked.

"I don't know! You two are supposed to be their best friends!" I yelled.

"Bridget, calm down." dad said.

"No! Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake are on the verge of getting a divorce and all you do is sit back!" I yelled.

"Bridget, it's up to Miley and Jake to sort out their problems." Mom said.

"I heard my name." Uncle Jake said walking in.

"Oh Bridget was just wondering who was on the couch." mom lied.

"Ugh!" I said as I stomped out.

I ran into my room. I threw myself onto my bed. I quickly texted Leslie saying where her dad was. Suddenly, my door opened.

"Hey I heard you yelling." Luke said.

"Yeah I'm mad. Did you know Uncle Jake is staying here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was up when he came over. Mom and dad don't know that I heard." Luke said.

"It seems like mom and dad aren't doing anything." I said.

"Oh they tried last night." Luke said.

"How?" I asked.

"Uncle Jake told them that Aunt Miley picked up the divorce papers. Mom and dad said to go to a concealing group and try to work their problems out." Luke told me.

"Wow. Luke promise me something." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Be there for Leslie. She needs us now." I told him.

"I can keep that promise." Luke smiled.

"Well, I better go and get changed. Since I've been in these clothes all night." I said.

"Ok." Luke said leaving.

I got dressed and called Cody.

"Cody? One sec let me get Megan."

"Megan? Cody is here too."

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"Meet me at the beach in 10 minutes."

"Where?" Megan asked.

"Rico's." I said.

"Ok. See you there!" they said.

I opened my window and climbed out. I walked over to the beach. I couldn't let my parents know where I was going. I had to help Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake.

When I got there, Cody and Megan were already there.

"So what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"My Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake might get a divorce and I have to help them not." I told them.

"So what are we going to do?" Megan asked.

"We're going to sneak to where Uncle Jake's new movie is being filmed." I said.

"And what are we going to do there?" Megan asked.

"You'll see." I smiled.

We got into Cody's car and drove off. When we got to the studios, we pulled to the security guy.

"Hi. I'm here to see Jake Ryan. I'm Bridget Oken." I said.

"Oken? As in Jake's friends? Can I see some ID?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

I pulled out my license.

"Ok." he said giving back my license.

We drove through and found where Jake's movie was.

"There is he!" I said.

"With Mikayla." Cody said.

"She's the reason for the fighting." I said.

"Why?" Cody and Megan asked.

"Cause she and Aunt Miley hate each other." I said.

They nodded.

"Ok here's the plan. Cody, go to Jake's trailer. Megan and I will go to Mikayla's." I said.

They nodded. We parked the car. Cody went off to Jake's trailer. Megan and I went to where Mikayla was.

"You know Cody likes you." Megan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Bee, can't you tell? He has a crush on you!" Megan said.

Cody likes me?

Wait there's Mikayla!

"Hello home wrecker." I heard myself say.

Megan looked at me.

"Excuse me?" Mikayla asked.

"You're ruining Jake Ryan's marriage." I said.

"To that slut?" Mikayla asked.

"Don't call my Aunt Miley a slut!" I yelled.

"Who are you?" Mikayla asked.

"None of your business!" I yelled.

"One sec." Mikayla said.

She left us for a little. When she came back, she said.

"Security is on their way."

Megan and I left the trailer. We started running. Then we saw the security guards coming.

"Stop!" they yelled.

We saw Cody walked out of Uncle Jake's trailer.

"Bridget! Megan!"

He ran with us. We weren't fast enough. They caught us. They took us their the security office.

"Mikayla told us you two girls were harassing her."

"She lying. She called my Aunt Miley a slut." I said.

"Call in Jake Ryan. He knows me." I said.

He did so. 5 minutes later, Uncle Jake showed up.

"Bridget?" he asked as he ran to me.

"Let her friends go." he said.

Cody and Megan gave me a hug goodbye and they left.

"What were you doing?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Trying to fix your marriage." I said.

"You don't have to do that." he said.

"Mikayla called Aunt Miley a slut." I added.

He looked at me.

"I'm calling your parents to pick you up." he said.

"No!" I begged.

"Would you rather have Mikayla press charges? Cause I told her not too since I said you were leaving." he said.

"Fine." I said.

He went off and called my parents. Uncle Jake waited with me until they got there.

"Bridget!" they yelled when they got there.

They both gave me a hug.

"Let's go now." I said.

We walked away and to dad's car. We got into it.

"Don't try and talking to me about this. I won't say anything." I said.

Mom and dad didn't try and talk. The whole car ride was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

You could cut the tension with a needle in that car ride. I was relieved when I saw or house in the distance. But then my mouth dropped when I saw that sight. Luke and Leslie lip locked. We pulled into our garage and got out. We went over to them.

Dad coughed. Then Luke and Leslie pulled apart.

"Dad! Mom! Bridget!" Luke explained.

"How long has this been going on?" mom asked.

"For a week." Luke said.

"And you didn't tell us?" mom asked.

"Not even your older sister?" I asked.

"Sorry Bee. We were afraid." Luke said.

"It's ok. I thought you two would get together someday." I smiled as I hugged them.

They smiled.

"Do your parents know?" mom asked.

"No can you tell them?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah." mom and dad smiled.

Suddenly, Uncle Jake walked out.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Luke and Leslie are dating." dad told him.

"Oken I won the bet." Uncle Jake laughed.

"Bet?" Luke, Leslie, and I asked.

"Oliver and I knew you two would get together. We made a bet. I said you would get together around the age Miley and I got together. Oliver said it would be at your prom." Uncle Jake told us.

We all nodded.

"Pay up Oken." Jake laughed.

Dad pulled out his wallet and grabbed some bills.

"Here you go." dad said handing him the money.

I thought of a plan just then. I whispered to mom.

"Call Aunt Miley and tell her to come over to tell them about Luke and Leslie."

"I was thinking the same thing." mom smiled.

Mom took out her phone and dialed Aunt Miley's number.

10 minutes later, her car showed up. She got out.

"Lilly! What's wrong? I rushed over here and I was talking to an old friend." she said.

"Your daughter is dating my son." mom said.

She smiled and rushed over to Luke and Leslie and hugged them.

"I knew it. Who won the bet?" she asked.

"I did." Uncle Jake smiled.

"Oh hey Jake." Aunt Miley said.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good I guess. I was just talking to an old friend." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"None of your business." Aunt Miley said.

"Miley! Are you done yet?" a man asked getting out of her car.

"Miles is that?" mom asked.

"Yeah it is." Aunt Miley said.

"Who?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Trey my ex-boyfriend. He moved to New York when we went to college and now he moved back." Aunt Miley said.

"Miles, I thought we could have another chance." Uncle Jake said.

"Jake, you had your chance and I need some time to think." Aunt Miley said.

Jake stared at his feet.

"No!" I yelled out.

Everyone looked at me.

"You two are prefect for each other! I remember your wedding still!" I yelled.

"Trey is waiting." Aunt Miley said walking away.

She and Trey got into her car and drove away.

"Damn! I'll never get her back!" Uncle Jake yelled.

Dad gave him hug.

"It's ok man." dad said.

"No it isn't!" Uncle Jake said.

"Your welcome to stay here as long as you like." mom said.

"Thanks." Uncle Jake said.

"Well at least my daughter has better luck then me with love right now." Uncle Jake said as he hugged Leslie.

I looked at Uncle Jake. I was wondering what would happen to Uncle Jake and Aunt Miley.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't get to sleep that night. Miley and Jake are like family to me! I didn't even know who this Trey guy was! So I went to the person I knew that would know the answers. I went to my parents' room. They were sleeping, I mean it was midnight. I gently woke up mom. Mom's eyes opened.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

I walked out of their room. Mom followed me to my room.

"What's going on?" mom asked sounding worried.

"Who's Trey?" I asked.

"Miley's ex." Mom said.

"I know that." I reminded her.

"They dated half way through freshman year and sophomore year. He was very rich. They broke up when Jake came back." She told me.

"Wow, does Uncle Jake know this?" I asked.

"Just that they dated." Mom said.

"Oh do you think anything will happen?" I asked.

"Honesty, I don't know sweetie. Miley can think for herself even if it isn't always the right decision." Mom said.

"Mom, I can still remember their wedding." I said.

"Oh yeah you were 5. Remember before the wedding started?" she asked.

"You mean when I met grandma and Miley for the first time? And when I got my flower girl dress and the rehearsal dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, I tried so hard then to not get you to meet your dad." She said.

"How come?" I asked.

"I didn't want to ruin his soccer career. It was always important to him and then he had that girlfriend when I came back." Mom said.

"I remember her and how much you hated her." I said.

"You knew that?" mom asked.

"I may have been little, but I wasn't stupid." I smiled.

Mom laughed and smiled.

"Their wedding was so beautiful and they seemed so…so…_happy _and in…in…_love_." I said.

"They did." Mom smiled.

I looked at mom, I knew she wanted them back together.

"Goodnight mom, love you." I said as I hugged her.

She hugged me back and went back to her room. I laid in my bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, I was hanging out with Cody and Megan at the beach. We were laughing and talking. Then I saw them.

"There's Miley and _Trey_." I said his name like I smelled a stinky sock.

"Trey?" Cody and Megan asked.

"Aunt Miley's ex, who she had been talking to recently." I told them.

Cody and Megan nodded. I saw Aunt Miley giggle. I decided to walk up.

"Hey Aunt Miley." I smiled.

" Bridget! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just hanging out with my friends." I said who were now behind me.

"Well, why don't you go off with them?" she asked.

"Nah. I want to talk to you, I mean we don't talk as much." I said.

"Yes we do." She smiled.

"No we don't." I said.

"Yes we do. Why are you so persistent?" she asked.

"Cause I want to help your marriage." I said.

"Marriage?" Trey asked.

"Um…I'm married but we're going through a rough patch and I'm not sure if we'll make it through." She said.

"Yes you will! You were so happy and in love at your wedding!" I yelled.

"Bridget, people are staring." She said.

"I don't care about them! I care about you and Uncle Jake! You two belong together!" I yelled.

Now I felt Cody and Megan holding onto me.

"Bridget, I'm not so sure." Aunt Miley said.

"How can you not? You were so happy before! Dump Trey and go back to Uncle Jake!" I screamed.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Aunt Miley said as she left with Trey.

"I am!" I yelled trying to run after them.

I couldn't Cody and Megan were grabbing me. Suddenly, Megan's phone rang.

"That's my mom she wants me home." Megan said as she left.

After Megan was gone, there stood Cody grabbing me.

"Calm down Bee." Cody said.

"I will not! I want to fix their marriage!" I yelled.

"Stop it!" Cody yelled.

I got quiet.

"All I hear from you now is about Miley and Jake! I'm sick of it!" he yelled.

"But---" I started.

"No buts! I have been trying to tell you something, but every time I get a chance you start talking about them!" he yelled.

"I even got you something to make it easier to tell you." He said.

He threw a white box at me and left. I picked up the box and opened it. There laid a small heart shaped necklace. I saw a note in the box I read it.

_Turn the necklace over._

I did so and there engraved in the necklace were three words. _I Love You._

It was so sweet. The only words that came out of my mouth were.

"I screwed up."


	6. Chapter 6

I ran back home. I burst through my front door and threw my body on the couch. The box with the necklace was in my hand. I cried into the pillow. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. I lifted my head and looked up. It was dad.

"Bridget, are you ok?" dad asked.

"I…I…I don't want to talk about it." I managed to say.

"Ok." Dad said walking away.

I went back to crying into the pillow when I felt another hand rubbing my back. It was mom this time.

"Bridget, tell me what's wrong." Mom smiled.

"Dad told you." I said.

Mom smiled and nodded.

I handed her the box.

"Cody gave it to me." I told her.

She looked at the necklace.

"Bridget, why are you upset over Cody loving you?" mom asked.

"Because he's mad at me now! All because of Miley and Jake's stupid fight!" I cried.

My mom gave me a hug. I noticed her turn her head. Dad was standing a few feet back. He nodded, mom must have said something.

"Bridget, do you love Cody?" mom asked.

"What?" I asked. I was off guard.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Wow. Um…I think I do." I said.

Mom smiled at me.

"Rest sweetie." She said.

I laid on the couch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to Cody shaking me.

"Cody?" I asked.

"Your dad said you needed to talk to me." He said.

"Yeah. Cody, I'm sorry for being all wrapped up in Miley and Jake's fight." I said.

"I forgive you." He smiled.

"And…" I started.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you too." I smiled.

Cody smiled at me. He leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Wanna put the necklace on me?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. He put the necklace on me.

"It looks beautiful on you." He smiled.

I smiled back and kissed him. Suddenly, we heard someone.

"Aw" Luke and Leslie said.

"Get out!" I yelled.

Cody laughed and that made me laugh.

"Luke take Leslie up to your room or something." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm your big sister and I said so!" I said.

"Fine." He said as he left with Leslie.

"Cody? When did you start liking me as more than a friend?" I asked.

"I guess it had to be middle of senior year when my dad had cancer." He told me.

I remember that. His dad getting diagnosed with lung cancer and going through chemo. His dad never got better he died a month before we went to college.

"You came over every day when he was sick and every day until we went to college. He told me.

"I had to be there for you." I said.

"And I'm glad you did. No one else was like that even Megan." He said.

I gave him a hug. Talking about his dad made him emotional.

"I knew you were going through a tough time. Aunt Miley's mom had died of cancer when Miley was 7. And she told me all about it." I told him.

"I'm just glad you were always there for me." He smiled.

"And I still am." I smiled.

He leaned in and gave me another kiss on the cheek. We pulled away when we heard an "Aw."

I looked up and there was mom and dad.

"Now there's a couple I want to follow in their footsteps." Cody said.

I smiled and looked back at my parents. Suddenly, Uncle Jake walked in and ruined the moment.

"I have to get Miley back!"

I looked at Cody and mouthed _Should I say anything?_ He mouthed _If you want to._

"Jake, give her some space." Mom said.

"I agree with Lilly." Dad said.

"You always do! You know what! I'm not going to see Miley, I'm going somewhere else!" he yelled.

Uncle Jake walked out the door.

"Oliver, follow him." Mom said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dad said as he kissed mom goodbye.

Dad walked out.

"It always seems like you two are thinking the same thing." I said.

"When you've know someone as long we've known each other you start to think the same." Mom smiled.

"Why can't Miley and Jake have a relationship like you two?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie. I wish for the same thing." Mom smiled.

"I hope we'll be like you two Mrs. Oken." Cody said.

Mom smiled. Suddenly, there was burst through the door.

"Lilly!" Aunt Miley yelled.

We heard footsteps running downstairs.

"Mom?" Leslie asked.

"Leslie, go home and watch your sister!" Miley yelled.

Leslie nodded and walked out the door. Luke followed to walk her home.

"Miles, what's wrong?" mom asked.

"Should Bridget and her friend be here?" Miley asked.

"Their 20. I think can handle whatever." Mom said.

"Ok here is goes, I had sex with Trey." Miley said.

"What?!" mom and I exclaimed.

"I know! I didn't mean to! It just happened!" Miley exclaimed.

We were silent. No one knew what to say until Miley spoke up.

"Isn't that Jake's bag?" Aunt Miley asked pointing towards the black designer bag.

"Jake's bag? How could it be his bag?" mom asked.

"Lilly, are you telling me Oliver buys designer luggage? I remember him saying how much he hates designer luggage." Aunt Miley said.

Mom was silent. Aunt Miley walked over to the bag and opened it. She looked through the stuff.

"It is Jake's!" Aunt Miley exclaimed.

"Miles don't get mad." Mom said.

"Well my two best friends didn't tell me my husband was staying at their house!" Aunt Miley yelled.

"I'm sorry Miles. We want to help both of you." Mom said.

"Ok I won't get mad as long as you won't keep anything else from me on this." Aunt Miley said.

"Oliver and I won't keep anything from you anymore." Mom smiled.

"Speaking of Oliver, where is that doughnut?" Aunt Miley asked.

"Doughnut?" I asked.

"Miley's and my nickname for your dad. And he went to follow Jake to wherever he went." Mom said.

"Lilly, I think I might take Jake back." Aunt Miley said.

Mom smiled and hugged Aunt Miley. My heart did a little flip.


	7. Chapter 7

Cody had gone home. I mean it was midnight. Aunt Miley, mom and I were waiting up for dad and Uncle Jake.

"Where are they?" Miley asked.

Just then the house phone started ringing.

"Oliver." Mom said.

"Put it on speaker." Aunt Miley said.

Mom did so.

"Lilly? I'm coming home. It took awhile to get Jake out of the bar." Dad said.

"Ok Ollie, see you in a bit."

Mom hung up.

"Bar?" Aunt Miley asked.

Just then dad came in with Uncle Jake leaning against him.

"Miley!" Uncle Jake slurred.

"Jake! You're drunk!" Aunt Miley yelled.

"You caused this. I want you back." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you until you're not drunk." Aunt Miley said.

"Fine." Uncle Jake said as he laid on the couch and passed out.

Aunt Miley spent the night. The next day, her and Uncle Jake were talking. Mom, dad, and I were ears dropping.

"Jake, I do want to get back together." Aunt Miley said.

"Yes!" Uncle Jake said as he hugged Miley.

"But I need to tell you something." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"I had sex with Trey." She told him.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Why should I get mad? I mean we were separated not divorce." He said.

"I told Trey that it was over last night. Because I realize I do love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said.

We watched them kiss.

We walked in.

"So how much did you hear?" Aunt Miley asked.

"All of it." Mom said as she hugged Aunt Miley.

I hugged both of them. They were getting back together!

"Jake, grab your bag. We need to get home." Aunt Miley smiled.

"Home." Uncle Jake smiled.

They drove their cars home.

"Now that's over with. Oliver, I need to tell you something." Mom said.

"What?" dad asked.

"I'm a month pregnant." Mom said.

My jaw dropped. Dad dropped to the floor.

"Oliver!" mom yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He fainted. He fainted when I told him I was pregnant with Luke and Lola." Mom said.

"I know how to wake him." She said.

Mom kissed dad. Dad shot up.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes." Mom said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"All that Miley and Jake stuff was going on." Mom said.

Dad got up and hugged mom.

"We're going to have another baby." He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

So it's been a month. Miley and Jake are back and happy. The Ryans are no longer unhappy. Today I was going to the doctor with mom to make sure the baby was ok. Luke was out with Leslie and Lola was with her friends.

"Mom, I'm going to stay with you through your pregnancy." I said.

"What? What about school?" mom asked.

"I'm moving back home. I'll just drive to school." I told her.

"No way. You are living at school. I want my daughter to get the best education!" mom exclaimed.

"I will. I just have to drive farther." I said.

"No! Your father will help me. If I really need you, I'll call!" Mom yelled.

"But," I started.

"No buts! You are living at school and that's final!" she yelled.

Just then we pulled up to the doctor's office. The visit was quick because the baby is fine. When we walked out we were faced with a surprise.

"Miley?" mom asked.

Aunt Miley turned around.

"Hey Lilly." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" mom asked.

"Funny story when Jake and I got back together, we were so excited. And now I'm pregnant." She said.

"Congratulations!" mom exclaimed as she hugged Miley.

"Well, I better get home now." Miley said as she left.

We sat down in the waiting room.

"Lilly Oken?" a nurse asked.

"Yes?" mom asked.

"Come in." she smiled.

I went with mom. Mom sat on the table while I sat on a seat. The doctor came in just then.

"Lilly!" she smiled.

Mom smiled back.

"You know what I'm doing." She said as she put the gel on mom's stomach.

While we waited for the picture to show up, the doctor said.

"I see you already have a bump."

Mom looked down. "Not too big."

"Only if you know that you're pregnant."

Mom smiled.

The picture had come up.

"Well, you can sort of see a head, fingers, and toes." She said pointed to the screen.

Mom smiled nodded. I was getting bored so I leaned back against the wall and then fell asleep.

Mom had woken me up when it was time to go. We then drove back home. Back at home, no one was home.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your dad is at work, Luke is with Leslie, and Lola is at the beach with her friends." Mom told me.

I nodded. I was just about to watch T.V. when I heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" mom asked.

Of course she wouldn't, she was unloading the dishwasher.

I heard it again. I walked upstairs. Then I heard more coming Luke's room. It sounded like Luke was rolling around on the floor. I opened the door, but only half way. Luke and Leslie were making out, in their underwear, blocking the doorway from completely opening.

"Hey Luke." I said.

Luke pulled away from Leslie.

"Bee!" he said.

Luke and Leslie stood up. I walked in and closed the door.

"Well, this is awkward." Leslie said.

It was awkward. Me, Luke's 20 year old sister, stood there looking at two 15 years in their underwear.

"We're you two about to have sex?" I asked.

They got really quiet.

"You were!" I yelled.

"So, haven't you had sex?" Luke asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"On come Bee, like you never do any other bad things. I've seen your pictures on Facebook." Luke said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Drinking and partying." He said.

"I'm in college!" I yelled.

"Listen I won't tell mom and dad and Leslie's parents if you promise you won't have sex." I said.

"I promise!" Leslie.

"Me too." Luke said.

"Our little secret about this?" Leslie asked.

"Yes." I said.

I left the room while they were getting change. I hope they would keep their promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Flash forward till back at school. It's now March and my birthday. Yeah I'm 21!! Anyways, mom is doing great with her pregnancy and won't say what the gender is. So there I sat in my college house hanging out with Megan and our other friends.

"Bee, get dressed and wear a nice dress." Megan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" Megan exclaimed.

"Ok." I said.

I walked upstairs and picked out my favorite dress. It was a strapless sky blue cocktail dress. I put on my silver pumps and then did my make-up. I walked downstairs. Everyone else was dressed. Megan threw a blindfold on me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

No one said anything. I felt all my friends carrying me. They threw me in a car. I heard the engine start. We drove 2 minutes and stopped.

"Wait for a second." Megan said.

I heard someone get out then a minute later get back in except two doors we shut. I suddenly felt someone's lips on mine. I realized it was Cody.

"Hey Cody." I smiled.

7 minutes went by and we stopped. Someone undid my blindfold. I saw that we were at a bar.

We all walked in. I saw a sign that read _Happy 21__st__ Birthday Bridget!_ Everyone I knew was there. Cody bought me a drink. Then we all started partying. Around 1:00 a.m. I was so wasted. Megan dragged me to her car. I laid in the backseat and fell asleep. When we got back, I changed into sweats and past out on my bed.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing because of my hangover it sounded louder.

"Hello?" I asked tired.

"Bridget! Happy Birthday! We didn't call you yesterday because we knew you would be out with her friends." Mom exclaimed.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Oh you're on speaker she told me." She said.

"Who's all there?" I asked.

"Your dad, Luke, Lola, Miley, Jake, Leslie, and Carson." She told me.

"Hey everyone." I said.

"Happy birthday!" they yelled.

Ugh, so loud. Painful headache. I couldn't say I had a hangover, but I need to stop talking to them and sleep.

"Um, sorry but I'm really tired stayed out late." I said.

"Ok bye." They said.

I hung up and fell back asleep. An hour later, I woke up. I found some aspirin and took 2. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Hangover?" Megan asked.

I nodded.

"I won't say much then." Megan smiled.

I smiled back. I decided I would go upstairs and read a magazine. As the day went on, my hangover got better.

* * *

A month later, I was hanging out with my friends. Suddenly, I got a call.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked.

"Your mom is in labor! We're going to the hospital now!" dad yelled.

"Oliver, hurry up!" I could her mom yell.

"Bridget, I have to get in the car now, see you later!" dad yelled.

He hung up.

I grabbed my car keys. Just as I was pulling out I saw Cody.

"Cody, my mom is in labor. Wanna come?" I asked.

He nodded and got in my car. I drove to the Malibu hospital. Cody and I walked up to the maternity ward and went to the front desk.

"Lilly Oken?" I asked.

"Family?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her daughter and this is my boyfriend." I said.

"Room 5B." she smiled.

Cody and I ran down to mom's room. When we walked in, mom was in the middle of a contraction. Dad was holding her hand and Miley was holding her other hand. When mom finished the contraction, she smiled.

"Bridget!" mom, dad, and Aunt Miley smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Jake, Luke, Leslie, Lola, and Carson are in the waiting room." Dad said.

"Do you want me to stay mom?" I asked.

Mom smiled and nodded.

"Um...Cody you probably should go to the waiting room." I said.

"Ok, good luck." Cody said as we kissed each other.

Cody waved to mom, dad, and Miley and walked out. I went up to mom and gave her a light hug. I gave dad and Aunt Miley a hug.

"Lilly, since Bridget is here I'll just go to the waiting room." Aunt Miley said as she lightly hugged mom. Aunt Miley left the room.

Mom started having another contraction and squeezed her hand. I looked at dad and he saw me and smiled. I smiled back. After mom's contraction, dad said.

"Lilly, what was Bridget's birth like?"

"At first, I was upset you weren't there. I was all by myself I had to check myself in and get through contractions without someone helping me. It was long, but when I saw her it was all worth it." Mom smiled.

I smiled at mom. The first five years of my life was with just her.

"I wish I could've been still." Dad said.

Mom squeezed dad's hand. Soon mom started screaming, dad called the nurse in. The nurse checked mom.

"She's ready."

The nurse and doctor then helped mom on one of the rolling tables.

"I know he's the husband and he'll be in there with you, but what about her?" the nurse asked.

"She's my daughter. I want her too, but it's up to her." Mom said.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'll be with you mom." I smiled.

The nurse handed me scrubs as well as dad. We quickly threw the scrubs over our clothes. We ran along with mom on one of those rolling tables. We went in the delivery room. Mom started pushing. I grabbed a sponge and patted mom's face. I saw another side of dad, mom said when she was having Luke she said he was about to faint. Now dad looked strong for mom. We were in there for about 45 minutes when they saw a head. I decided not to look. Then we heard a cry.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed.

They cleaned off my new brother and handed him to mom. Mom smiled at him and dad did too. I smiled too.

"What's his name mom?" I asked.

"Charles Oliver Oken." Mom smiled.

"Where did you get Charles?" I asked.

"We liked it." Dad smiled now holding Charles.

"Bridget, you can hold him." Dad said handing him to me.

I looked at my brother and smiled.

"I'm your big sister Charles." I smiled.

Just then Luke and Lola walked in.

"They would just let family in the delivery room." Luke said.

"Well, meet your brother Charles Oliver Oken." Mom said.

I handed Charles to Luke. After that happy little moment, mom was taken back to her room. Charles went to where all the babies were. Then Dad got Uncle Jake and Aunt Miley. Luke got Leslie and Lola got Carson. I got Cody. We all showed them my younger brother.

"He's so cute." Aunt Miley smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"I can't wait for our child Jake." She added.

"Good thing Luke will have a brother now." Cody smiled.

I smiled back and gave Cody a kiss. After looking at Charles, we all went back into mom's room. An hour later, mom said.

"Bridget, it's getting late. You should get back to school."

I nodded and gave my parents, siblings, and everyone else hugs. Cody and I got in my car and drove back to school.


	10. Chapter 10

**5 Years Later:**

I couldn't believe where my 26 year old body was standing. The back of a church in a white dress. Who is the lucky guy? Cody of course. 6 months ago, he proposed to me, when we were visiting family, on the beach. My 43 year old father, Oliver Oken, stood next to me ready to walk me down the aisle. My mother, Lilly, was already in her seat next to my aunt and uncle, Miley and Jake Ryan. I have two maids of honor, my best friend Megan and my 14 year old sister Lola. 12 year old Carson Ryan and 20 year old Leslie Ryan were my bridesmaids. Cody's best man was his best friend. My 20 year old brother, Luke, was one of his groomsmen.

"It's time Bee." Dad said.

I smiled and we started walking down the aisle. When I saw Mom I smiled. My 5 year old brother Charlie was sitting on her lap. Aunt Miley was seated next to her and her 4 year old son; Carter Ryan was sitting on her lap. Charlie and Carter had become like brothers since Charlie doesn't see Luke all the time since he's in college.

We got to the front. Dad gave me a kiss on my cheek and sat next to mom. The wedding began. I was so happy I was marrying Cody. At the end, the priests pronounced us husband and wife and let us kiss each other. We walked down the aisle. After we took pictures, we went to the reception. There I was talking to mom.

"Mom, wanna know the three best weddings I've been to in the last 21 years?" I asked.

"What?" Mom asked.

"First Aunt Miley's and Uncle Jake's, then yours and dad's, now mine and Cody's." I smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing." Mom smiled.

I hugged mom.

"Mom, I can still remember the first 5 years of life when it was just me and you." I smiled.

"Me too Bridget." Mom smiled.

"I love you mom." I smiled.

"I love you too honey." Mom smiled as we hugged again and mom gave me a kiss on my forehead.

It was a time for Cody's and my first dance as husband and wife. Then everyone in love joined us. My parents, Miley and Jake, Megan and her boyfriend, Luke and Leslie. The cutest was when I saw Lola dancing with some boy her age as well as Carson. After that dance, I danced with my father-in-law while Cody danced with mom. Then I danced with dad and Cody danced with his mom.

"Remember when I talked to you at Aunt Miley's wedding?" I asked.

"How could I forget? My life changed in that moment." Dad smiled.

"It changed my life too even if I was just 5 years old." I smiled.

"Good thing you had a big month, who knows when I would've found out about you." Dad said.

"Yeah thanks to my big month." I said.

I smiled at dad and he smiled back. The song ended. Dad went back to mom. I looked at them together. They are so happy; it was a good thing I talked to dad all those years ago. At the end of the reception, Cody and I were saying goodbye to our families and good friends since we were leaving right after for our honeymoon. I hugged my siblings goodbye. Then I went to my parents.

"Mom, dad, how was I conceived? I have to know before I go off." I said.

"Why?" they asked.

"All I know is that it was at the end of high school, but why you didn't tell dad?" I asked.

"Well, we were at Miley's house for a graduation party." Mom said.

"And we had a little too much fun." Dad continued.

"That led to me getting pregnant and I didn't tell your father because it would affect soccer for him." Mom said.

"We all know that a family didn't, but your mom cared so much." Dad smiled at mom.

I hugged my parents. I hope Cody and I will be just like them. Cody and I walked out and got into our limo after we had changed clothes. We rode off towards our honeymoon. I was hoping our marriage would end up like my parents.


End file.
